Light Switch
”Oh my gosh! She camouflaged her balloon!”-Light Switch. Light Switch is a male contestant who competed in CTC 5 and is currently competing in CTC 7. He was the 17th person voted out and placed 5th out of 21 in CTC 5. Personality "Light Switch is a very quick thinker, he's able to put pieces together very quickly and this allows him to come up with solutions to problems very easily. Unfortunately, due to his fast-thinking nature he will very often make very reckless decisions if they are the first things that he thinks to do. He works well with others, but never wants to be in a leader position because of his aforementioned decision making problems." - Light Switch's debut audition Gameplay After debuting, Light Switch quickly allied himself with Happy Meal and Drink and Straw in order to take out Circle's dominating alliance. By winning 5 challenges consecutively, Light Switch was able to take strategic command of the game temporarily and manipulated other players to get out his strongest competition, Chrysalis. After throwing an immunity challenge for Happy Meal, he was promptly back-stabbed and eliminated in 5th place due to being a perceived threat to win. CTC 7 Light Switch was placed on the Heroes team and started easy by winning challenge 2. He easily made it the merge, allying himself with Shako, Double Bass and Halloween Mask. After the 11th challenge, he proceeded to win 8 consecutive immunity challenges, the most ever of a CTC contestant. He has won the season with the 1st ever perfect run, he has also gotten the respect of Evil Gem Rod Trivia * Light Switch holds the record for the most earned Individual immunities with 11. * Light Switch holds the record for the latest that any contestant ever has been available for voting for the first time, not being eligible for elimination until the final 5, where he was voted out immediately. * Light Switch is the second contestant to successfully do an 'immunity run'. * Light Switch has the highest challenge average of any CTC player of all time. Losing only two challenges he competed in. * Light Switch is the only person to be in the final 6 without ever losing a challenge. * Light Switch won the most challenges in CTC 5 with 5. * Light Switch is the highest placing contestant to never survive a single elimination without individual immunity. ** The other being Photoshop in CTC 4. * In Light Switch's elimination journal, tehTTGuy linked a YouTube video to the song 'March To Tribal' from the popular reality TV show Survivor. The song is usually attributed to players who didn't deserve to be eliminated. * Light Switch has a fear of heights as he said in his 2nd challenge of CTC 7. * Light Switch's user played as Gardening Hose in CTC 2 * He's apparently rivals with Gardening Hose in his 8th entry in CTC 7. * Light Switch‘s user holds the record for the most challenge wins in CTC History with 16. * Light Switch's user is known for hosting TROC. * Light Switch won both 1st merge challenges in CTC 5 and CTC 7. * Light Switch's user, XanyLeaves competed in CBR as Bellamento, placing 2nd was* with Soapy, who's was played by xvnsf, who was Euro and Alarm Clock's user. * Light Switch's user, XanyLeaves is playing as Moth Man in Battle For Point Pleasant. * Alot of people thought that Light Switch was being added to Object Overload because of this picture https://www.deviantart.com/xanyleaves/art/O-O-Body-Updates-774088420 But no Xany explained that Light Switch was just an OC he made for CTC and he wasn't going to be added to Object Overload. * Light Switch's user, XanyLeaves made an object show called Object Overload. * Light Switch's user, XanyLeaves is better known for hosting TROC a joke camp on DeviantArt. It is hosted by Grangriss in a Jar. Currently, XanyLeaves is on TROC 5. * The song that Light Switch sang in Challenge 17 is a reference to Total Drama World Tour. * Funny enough, The host of CTC, tehTTGuy, also competes in TROC as Orager, and of course Light Switch’s user hosts TROC Category:Debuter Category:Male Category:Alumni Category:5th Place Category:Jury Category:Contestant Category:Merge Category:CTC 5 Category:CTC 7 Category:Returning Player Category:Heroes Category:Eliminated Category:Favorite Category:Doublumni Category:Challenge Beasts Category:Podium Category:Finalist Category:Highest Ranking Male Category:Fan Fav Category:User Part of TROC Category:Teamless Category:Perfect run Category:User hosts object show Category:Challenge King Category:XanyLeaves